Gracelyn's Journals
by BreezyKitty
Summary: Insertion fic! Yay! When Gracelyn wishes on a star she gets sucked into Pirates of the Caribbean! Now she follows Jack and will in order to save poor Lizzie! Rated T to be safe. COMPLETE! Sequel now up!
1. Chapter 1: Living It

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. I own Gracelyn.

-----------------

I swear if someone had of told me I would wind up in a movie, pfft. I would have laughed in their face. I guess now I am eating those words on a silver platter. I have always dreamt I

would end up in a fictional place. Funny that. Though I have read enough bloody fan fictions to know what to do. Kinda... not really... but its a awfully good thing I watched the

Pirates of the Caribbean otherwise I would be SO screwed!

Now it all started on a Tuesday...or Thursday... Monday? No...It was during the week okay? I was alone at home doing absolutely nothing when the phone ran, when

I answered it I heard a voice that belonged to Bella.

"Hey Gracelyn! Just wondering if you want to come out for the day?" Bella asked. Bella is my best friend in the entire world. Just as it happens she is my gaurdian angel, making sure

I never get in trouble, not that she succeeds alot. Ha ha! Honestly I love her to bits.

"Sorry Bella. I am grounded for a month for putting Ashleigh's pants in the wash" I said, smirking to myself.

"Just for that?" Bella asked.

"I also kinda knew that her ipod was in her pants at the time of washing." I said barely able to contain my laughter. It was pretty cool watching the ipod drown. Circuts not totally fried,

oddly enough it still works. After alot of turning my thumb white from pushing the buttons so hard.

"Your evil." was the short reply I got back.

"Sister." I said acting like Jack Sparrow did when he ended the fight with Will at the beggining of the movie. Bella and I cracked up in histerics. She knows I can't resist getting on Ashleigh's last nerve.

"Anyway I kinda have to go and do some chores so I will call you later okay?" I said into the phone. Bella and I quickly said our good byes and hung up.

C-R-A-P! Only an hour till mum gets home! So much housework to do! Gah! I ran around the house picking up any piece of clothing I could find. I sorted through it quickly and tossed one pile in.

Pressing a few buttons waited for hear it start. As it began to operate I took off again and begun to wash the dishes. I looked into the water and in the reflection was a star. I jerked my head up to look at the star directly.

"A star? At 5:28 pm? Ain't that abit odd?" I asked myself.

"Make a wish Gracelyn!" My mind yelled at me. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could.

"I wish Pirates of the Caribbean were real and I was living it and breathing it."

I opened my eyes again and realised I was still in my own time. I sighed and went on with the house work.

Finally after what felt like forever, I was heading for bed. I went to give one of my magazine pictures of Jack Sparrow a air kiss. (Okay so I am as head over heals as any other girl fan)

I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Little did I know that time was re-winding around me. I was snatched away from my time and placed in the 18th century. I was not to know this untill I woke up.

---------------

Sorry for the short chapter when I typed it up on my other computer (After realising it didn't have internet access then had to write it all out of paper then type it up on this computer again.) it was much longer. But the next chapter is longer but I am going to try and make them longer

Reveiws Love!

Till next time!

Bella Bree.


	2. Chapter 2: PPRPR

Hello it's me again! Yes I finally got off my butt to update, but I am in the middle of writing the third chapter as we speak I promise! I probably won't update again till Monday because well I don't have access to the computer on weekends it was pure chance I got it today. Anyway reveiws make me update faster! This chapter is longer than the last but several hundred words. Okay enjoy!

------------

As I opened my eyes I realised I wasn't in my bed. 'Fancy that' I thought

"Fancy what dear?" a woman asked who looked alot like Elizabeth Swann.

Crap internalising my thoughts had always been a problem for me. When I was eight I gave my uncle a hug and said "man his beard is itchy" though he wasn't supposed to hear that.

Uncle Neil never looked me in the eye again. Not that I blame him! I realised I had been looking at look-a-like Elizabeth for a minute.

Crap. Think of something Gracelyn! Yeah, how am I supposed to think when I just got sucked into the 18th century?! Wait... I gots it!

"Fancy that these sheets are much nicer than my own" I said. Technically it wasn't a lie.

"Oh, well I am pleased to hear that then... I am Elizabeth Swann" Aha! So she wasn't a look-a-like. "... my father and I found you in the streets, unconscious, so we thought to stop and see if you had fallen ill

but your awake now, so thats all that matters. May I enquier to your name?" Elizabeth asked in her oh-so-nice british accent.

To use my name or not? Think Gracelyn! It's not that hard! People do it all the time! Snap, think of something Elizabeth is staring! It's much to hard to keep up a fake name so I will just make do with my real name.

"Gracelyn Blue." I said slowly. "But you can call me Gracelyn or Grace or Lyn, Lots of choices eh?" I finished with a faint smile.

"So may I ask if anything special is happening anytime soon?" I said, hoping it was after the almost drown, almost get-a-way, almost be shot at.

Wait a sec. If Elizabeth is still here then that means Barbossa hasn't taken her yet, and Captain Jack Sparrow was soon to come into the port.

Crap.

I have limited days here.

May as well enjoy it while it before a adventure comes my way.

"Actually funny you should ask, I believe Captain Norrington is going to become Commodore Norrington tomorrow. So do you remember anything? Like whom your parents are?" Elizabeth began on a whole string of questions.

'Damn now I need a life story' I thought.

"I don't remember much about what happend in my life but I do remember my family. My mother was Eva Holly and my father was John Blue, Mother and Father then died when I was ten. I don't remember much else." I said pretending to be upset about my parents 'death'.

"Oh Gracelyn! I am so sorry! Do not worry one bit! You are more than welcome to stay with us as long as you like!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

For some 'odd' reason I didn't think I would be spending more than a night with her family. Call me paranoid but, whatever.

I mean it's not like a pirate will come and save a damsel who really happens to like getting distressed. Then said pirate will get arrested then a black smith will come and break him out of jail to get back said damsel and pretty much get alot of people blown up or killed, but nah absolutley impossible! Not a chance, zip, nada, a big fat HUGE chance!

"Thanks Miss Swann" I replied, still trying to recover from the weird scarcasm I just did.

Three... two... one...

"Please call me Elizabeth." A-HA! I knew she would want to be called Elizabeth.

"How would you know that?" She asked with a shocked stare plastered on her face.

Note to self: Analyze words before speaking.

"Not gonna happen" I said. Damn it. INTERNALISE!

"Excuse me?" She asked which was more of a statement. I silently scolded myself, amazed that my scolding didn't spill out of my mouth, it seemed everything else did. I now needed yet another lie. This can't be good for someones helth. For someone who sabotages her sisters stuff alot, I don't lie every often.

"Sorry I didn't hear the question. I was off in my thoughts about how kind you have been to me. I was thinking about giving you a gift but I then realised I don't even have a family, therefor I can not give you anything. So what was the question?" I said and Elizabeth repeated the question, seemingly accepting my rediculous lie.

"Oh well you introduced yourself with your first name as well as calling me Gracelyn, so thats a helpful hint." I answered with a smirk, rushing to get out of the bed I was in.

"Would you like me to get you anything Elizabeth?" I asked her with a smile. I then looked down.

Wow. I was now in these uh...clothes? A brown dress and a apron.

"Goodness no. How about I give you a tour of Port Royal? Just in case you don't remember?" Elizabeth offered, I agreed quickly and happily. She got another maid to prepare a carriage and quickly told her father where she was going, being ushering me into the carriage. I was lost in thought really, but I remember alot better when I am not paying attention. Occasionally Elizabeth pointed out something:

"See there is there docks" or

"There's the fort. Thats where Captain Norrington will become Commodore. Sadly Gracelyn you won't be able to attend as much as I would like you to."

Fine by me, I was planning to be at the docks , waiting for Elizabeth to fall, and eventually go on a adventure. Whee. I was also silently preparing myself for PPRPR day. Oh PPRPR day? I made it up, Pirates Probably Raiding Port Royal Day. Yup. Pretty grim. Especially when I will more than likely spend the night in the slammer or the jail or the gaol or whatever else you can think of. Not to mention that PPRPR day is a mouthful in itself, it should have it's own sentence.

Now I had the route to the docks and the black smiths implanted in my mind. Great I shall be needing it! 'Righto, looks like we are turning in' I thought as we pulled up at the governor's household. I am going to spare you the details so basically, we ate, we got out of those corsets (they are evil I tell ya!) and after a few hours of chatting about my so called life, Elizabeth showed me back to the room I woke up in. We said out good nights and she left me to sleep.

Crap.

Only twelve hours untill PPRPR day takes it's ugly form.

------------

There you go! Chapter to of Gracelyn's Journals! Yay! Jack will be in the next chapter. As will Will and yea those two gaurds, anyone remember their names so I don't have to call them itchy and scratchy? Though it would be funny calling them that! Okay thanks again!

Untill next time!

Bella Bree!


	3. Chapter 3: CPR

Warning language: Wench bloody and slight Will bashing, I don't have anything against him!

Please reveiw? Pretty please?

-----------------

I felt myself being awoken by Elizabeth. I grumbled a good morning before stubling out of bed and to top it off, I tripped.

"For goodness sake!" I said heaving myself off the floor.

"Good morning to you too Gracelyn, you can get up at any time but I am leaving with father soon." Elizabeth said, giggling to herself.

I silently cursed myself and rushed around to get ready to leave.Soon enough Elizabeth and I were walking down the stairs. I smiled to myself to think that Keira apparently walked down these stairs like a million times.

"Elizabeth, you look absolutley stunning. As do you Miss Blue." Govenor Swann said, I thanked him before Elizabeth and I proceeded to Will.

"Will! It's so good to see you! I had a dream about you last night." Both Will and Govenor Swann looked totally shocked.

"Elizabeth, is that entirerly proper?" her father asked but she just ignored him.

"About the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget Miss Swann?" Will said before his eyes quickly left hers and met mine.

"Will how many times must I ask for you to call me Elizabeth? Oh and before I forget, this lovely lady here is Gracelyn Blue." Elizabeth said, smiling at me.

"How do you do Miss Blue?" Will asked. I sighed before answering. Stupid black smith. Does he not listen to Elizabeth?

"Will, please call me Gracelyn or Grace or Lyn, but not Miss Blue." I said smiling.

"I am afraid I can't do that Miss Blue." Will stated.

"Why on earth not?"

"Because ladies are supposed to be called Miss and their last name." I had to look away to roll my eyes.

"Not if the lady in question has given you permission and here you still stand using their miss swann-and-blue." I smirked at him, he opened his mouth before closing it. Take that.

"There see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety." the govenor jumped in, reaching for the boxed sword. "Now we really must be going."

Elizabeths stare had become ice cold.

"Good day Mr. Turner." Elizabeth and I said together, I waited for Elizabeth and the govenor to pass through the door before I did and followed by Will.

"I shall see you later Elizabeth!" I called to her as the carriage pulled away and Will ACTUALLY said her first name.

"I will see you soon Will." I called to him as I begun my walk to the docks.

"Good bye Gracelyn!" he called.

It actually took alot shorter than I thought it would reach the 'off-limits-to-civillians' dock.

I could hear the two guys talking, then I saw Captain Jack Sparrow swaggering down the dock. I heard him groan as he saw the two guys. Come on what were their names? Mur-something and Mul-something...Murting.. Mutug... Murtogg! and Mulleroy? Mullroy! There we are!

"This dock is off limits to civilians." Murtogg said.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know, if I see one I shall inform you immediatly." Jack said before trying to get bast only to be blocked off.

"Apparently there is some high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort aye, how is it that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?" Jack asked.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits go civillians" Perfect timing, my turn to jump into this story. I came waltzing down the dock behind Jack before he could say anything.

"I am fairly sure it could be a fine goal, but here two stand, so technically it can't be all that fine." I said only to have two pairs of eyes glare at me while Jacks eyes were sparkling. Freaky. I was pretty sure that Murtogg and Mullroy had no idea what I was saying.

"Which is why we are trying to get those two civillians away from the dock" Mullroy said.

"A fine goal to be sure, but it seems like a ship like that" Jack said moving to point at the Dauntless and the two idiots followed him. "Makes this one seem abit superfulous really." Jack said then they went on to say stuff about boats, ships and whatnot, now we were up to the Black Pearl.

" I 'eard of one. It's supposed to be fast, nigh uncatchable..." Jack begun with me cutting him off to show my impressive knowledge.

"The wicked wench, only to be renamed the Black Pearl several years ago." I was grinning like that weird cat in Alice in Wonderland. Jack gave me a look that said 'How did you know that?'

Murtogg and Mullroy began their idiotic conversation about whether the Black Pearl was real or not.

I rolled my eyes and waltzed right past them ro get onto the Interceptor. Jack followed a few seconds later, and went straight to the helm. Finally Mullroy and Murtogg caught on and ran to the ship.

"Aye! You two! Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there mates!" They called.

"I'm sorry its just such a pretty boat." Jack said.

"It's a ship." I told him like a teacher would correct her student. Jack smiled and corrected himself.

Murtogg pointed his pointy thingy at me and said

"Whats your name?" I quickly thought.

"Grace...Lyn. Grace Lyn." I said, I know, I am so incredibly smart with my wits. Okay maybe not that good of wits.

"Right Miss Lyn. Well if you don't mind would you please stand over there with Mr. uh, whats your name?" Murtogg asked, turning to Jack.

"Smith! Or Smithy if you like." he answered. I did what I was told but I still stood a meter or so away.

" Whats your purpose in Port Royal Mr. Smith? And Miss Lyn?" Mullroy said with Murtogg adding "Yea and no lies!"

Oh crap he is going to incluede me in it I know it!

"All right! I confess. It is our intention to commander one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid pilage and plunder and otherwise pilfer our weasly black guts out!"

"Damn you Mr. Smith. Oh did I forget to mention a few of my favourite things. My favourite bird is a Sparrow and the best name ever is Jack." I said smirking as his eyes widened. He quickly covered my mouth and wispered so quietly that almost I didn't hear.

"Keep ye mouth shut"

"I said no lies!" "I think he's tellin the truth" "If he were telling us the truth he wouldn't have told us"

"Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe him even if he told it to you." Jack said, removing his hand from my mouth. Ew. It was covered in grime. I quickly wiped my mouth getting rid of any dirt that might have been there. I turned my head up to the fort and I saw Elizabeth and Norrington talking and Norrington probably proposing.

"... and then they made me their cheif." Now, right on que Elizabeth made her splashing entrance into Jacks life.

"I suppose you'll be saving her then?" I asked Mullroy before turning to Murtogg who shook his head quickly.

"Sorry Mr. Smith, but it looks like your saving her, pride of the kings navy these blokes are." I said. What?! I ain't stealing lines...alot.

Jack opened his mouth but quickly closed it, taking off his effect jacket and hat and passing them to Murtogg and dived into the ocean to save Elizabeth. I snatched Jack's stuff from Murtogg

"Gimme those!" I said with a slight snarl, before waltzing onto the dock, waiting for Jack to surface.

"Took your sweet time!" I said to Jack as the two gaurds rushed to get Elizabeth. Jack shot me a 'look' you know the one your parents give you when you try to get out of cleaning your room.

"Not breathing!" Mullroy said.

"Move!" Jack said as he sliced open her corset. Bloody thing.

"I never would have thought of that." Murtogg said, shocked it even worked.

"Clearly you have never been to a CPR lesson." I said to him, smirking before tending to Elizabeth while Jack did the medallion thing.

"Where did you get that?" Jack said as I spoke.

"Elizabeth are you al right?!" Oh snap here he comes.

"On your feet!" Norrington said, blade pointing at Jack and another POINTED AT ME?! WHAT THE HELL?!

"If you would please be so bold as to REMOVE your SWORD FROM MY NECK!?" I yelled at Gillette.

"Gracelyn? What are you doing here? Your not a pirate are you?" Elizabeth asked me as if I betrayed her.

Make up a lie! NOW!

"Elizabeth! I came to the docks to get a job for myself and came to enquirer these fine gentlemen, when you fell. I rushed to your aid at that point. If you don't believe me check my wrists for the brand!" exclaimed to both Norrington and Elizabeth. Norrington proceeded to check my wrists.

"See? Clean as a whistle" I said with a pitiful attempt to whistle. I shot a glare at the Commadore.

"But she was with him sir!" Mullroy told him. I swear if looks could kill a certain guard would be dead.

"Did you not notice I came AFTER he did? Not with? And he also dragged me onto the Intercepter! but fine, call me a liar but whatever." I said, Elizabeth was about to defend me when Murtogg just HAD to interject.

"Liar." I made a move to grab Jack's pistol that was still in my hands but decieded against it. Norrington seized the items from my hands. Uh yea. I have a temper when people insult me. Call my work stupid I am fine with it. Call ME stupid, mate you would have made a enemy for life.

"These yours are they?" he asked. Before I could answer, Jack answered for me, trying to save his own hide as usual.

"Why yes sir, those are indeed hers." Jack said obviously pained at the thought of not owning his beloved hat and pistol that contained that one shot.

"Why you bloody wench!" I yelled at him only to be dragged off to the great jail. I didn't even get to see Jack Sparrow escape.

Not that the guards would save him from MY wrath!

Just wait till he gets here eh?

------------------

You shall find out more about Gracelyn's temper in the next chapter of Gracelyns Journals

and also keep a sharp eye out for my newest CotBP story,

What if Will had a sister? One that managed to escape with him to Port Royal? Will Barbossa find the siblings? What will Jack think when there are two Turner children? Find out when Bella Bree finally posts:

A Sisters Story

Thanks please reveiw and I'll update! I have most of chapter four done but if anyone knows a single thing about sword fighting please help me Thanks alot!

Untill next Chapter (UNC)

Bella Bree


	4. Chapter 4: One Question

Yes I have updated! Yay! Once again language in this chapter. And Gracelyn/Holly also challenges Will's brain capacity and asks about.. well just read and you'll find out.

-------------

Bloody Hell.

That is indeed all I have to say.

It's now after sundown and here I am accused of assisting in piracy. How did I do that I have absolutley no idea, but I gave the guards who took me to my cell a hard time I know that much.

Ooh. It seems Mr. oh I'm sorry Captain Sparrow is arriving. The guys next door stopped with the bone. They had tried to get me over to them but I told them that I would make sure they would end up handicapped if they tried to touch me.

The guards who escorted me to my cell brought Jack down and placed him in my cell. Goody!

"Oi! Be careful with me effects!" Jack told one gaurd as he carelessly threw Jacks stuff on the ground opposite our cell. Stupid guard.

Jack turned around to find me with my arms crossed, my glare pretty much said it all. Jacks face fell, he swaggered up to me and tried his luck. The guys next door were anxious to see what happened.

"'Ello love." he said, in reply he got a pretty hard smack. My hand hurt slightly but I didn't let him know.

"I suppose I deserve that."

"Of course you bloody do! Now I am willing to forgive you if when we get out that I come with, if not, I will begin, with great pleasure, to slap you senseless! Do we have an accord?" I ranted. Stupid pirate. If he knows whats good for him he will pick the first.

"Agreed! Love, now I am guessing your name isn't Grace Lyn?" Jack asked me, shaking my now outstreched hand.

"No, but it is awfully close. It's Gracelyn, as one word. Gracelyn Eden Blue is the full name. Grace or Lyn is just fine. Though I like my middle name alot. Now. I am going to sleep so don't bloody wake me till mornin'." I told him, lying down.

Before long I was woken up by the sound of the Black Pearl blowing up a wall next to us as well as getting Jack land on top of me. He scurried to get off. Heh good choice.

"Bloody hell." I said as our 'buddies' in the next cell went on with our luck.

"My sympathies friends, you have no manner of luck at all." He said before crawling out of the cell into his own freedom.

"I have always hated that guy." I said without thinking. Damn you karma this is what I get for threatening them.

Jack hadn't heard me he was now trying his luck with the dog. Stupid pirate. I seem to be saying stupid alot. Wow.

"Come on doggy, it's just you, the delusional lass, and ol' Jack. Come on, abit closer, thats it you mangy, filthy, slimy character" Jack managed to get the dog a arms length away before a guard rolled down the stairs, I am guessing unconscious because there was no blood. those two pirates came down after him.

"This ain't the armory!" Twigg said. I was sorley tempted to answer that incredibly smart observation.

" Well look 'ho we have 'ere Twigg, Captain Jack Sparrow... and his little wench" Koehler said reaching a hand to me.

"Touch me and it will be the last thing you do." I said, not even bothering to face them. Koehler returned his gaze to Jack sensing that I meant what I said.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shinking into the distance. His fortunes haven't improved much aye?" Twigg said.

"Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineirs." Jack said. Koehler then reached through the bars and grabbed Jacks neck. A slight bit of concern appeared in my mind before I pushed it into the back of my mind.

"So there is a curse. Thats interestin'"

"You know nothing of hell" Koehler said, turning around with Twigg to leave.

"Yea? Well you know nothing of high school!" I yelled after them even though they ignored me.

"You got alot of nerve lass. Good pirate material."

"Ya, great. At the moment. Me no care." I said as I went back to sleep. Will should be here soon. How I got to sleep with the cannons is beyond me.

I awoke to find Jack trying to pick the lock.

"You never give up do you? No matter we shall be out of here soon." I said. Jack shot me a questioning look. Saved by Will! Will rushed down the stairs over the still unconscious gaurd. Jack threw himself down, pretending to be asleep.

"You Sparrow! Lyn! You are familiar with that ship the Black Pearl are you not?" Will said puffing.

"We 'eard of it" Jack said simply.

"Where does it make berth?" I rolled my eyes. No time for this crap.

"Okay lets spare the small talk. He is Will Turner, blah blah blah he wants to save his precious damsel who was taken by Barbossa, he will get us out if we take him to the Black Pearl, Savvy?" I covered my mouth as soon as Savvy escaped my mouth. "I have been around pirates for too long. "Anyway, Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. We will help you get said damsel back? Only if you get us outta 'ere." I said rather quickly as Jack began to lecture me on how its not nice to steal peoples thoughts. Will got us out with no troubles at all.

"Hurry someone would have heard that."

"Not without me effects!" I said moving towards Jacks effects.

"Oi! They be my effects!" Jack said snatching them away from me.

"According to yesterday, dear captain, they are mine, but whatever." I said snatching a belt from the knocked out guard as well as finding a sword and pistol on the ground. 'Could be useful' I thought as I attached them to my belt that now hung around my waist lopsidedly.

"Right! I'm good! Lets go!" I said running out into the allys, finding the docks a few minutes later.

"We're gonna steal a ship? That ship?" Will asked. I rolled my eyes and turned back to him.

"Dear William, we are in fact going to 'steal' a ship but the correct way of saying it is 'commandeer' a ship. nautical term. Now one question still remains. Are you or are you not a eunuch?" I asked as Jack gave a snicker from behind me.

"What she means boy is, how far are you willing to go to save this girl?" Jack said trying to rid his face of the laugh that I apparently brought to him.

"I'd die for her!" Will said after looking at me with what I could only imagine was disgust.

"Oh good, no worries then." Jack said, crawling under the row boat, Will and I did the same. Once we were underwater Will stated.

"This is either madness or brilliance"

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide" Jack replied in a rather bored tone.

"When you think about it the two could actually be the same thing yet opposite at the same time." I said, adding my two cents into the train of thought. I should probably mention I am not helping these two men hold onto the boat.

"Okay swim for the surface." Jack instructed.

Finally we reached the surface, lucky I had a good pair of lungs otherwise my lungs would be stinging. Ouch. Jack motioned for me to climb up.

"No bloody way! If I climb up first then you could see up my dress and therefor making me slap you senseless because you looked alright? Okay. Up you two go." Jack looked dissapointed as I saw through his plan, Will Jack and I climbed up with no worries.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" Jack announced with the sailors turned to us.

"Aye! Avast!" Will said pointing his sword. Everyone apart from us three laughed, not that I blame them. I laughed histerically when I first saw the movie.

"William. PLEASE refrain from saying that again." I pleaded as I drew my own sword

"This ship can nor be crewed by two men and a wench.." Gillette began. My eyes burned with anger.

"You did NOT just insult me! I'll show you what it means to mess with Gracelyn Eden Blue!" I yelled moving towards him, who in turn stepped back. Will grabbed my arms without hurting himself as means of restraining me.

"Now into the longboats before I make Will release sweet little Grace." Jack said as I took a step forward and the crew rushed to the long boats.

Soon after I heard familiar yelling.

"Commadore! Sparrow, Turner and the Wench are taking the Dauntless!"

"Does he not know what will happen when he insults me? I thought I made it pretty clear." I said to Will, not waiting for an answer I took out my pistol. With my terrible aim it was bound to be miles off target yet I still aimed it for Gillette and fired. It knocked his hat off! "Next time you insult me I won't miss!" I yelled.

"Next time Gracie, try not to get too insulted." Jack said even though he was absolutley loving it.

"My name is Grace. Not Gracie. Speaking of names, my name I now will go by is Holly." I said after thinking.

"Holly? Why Holly?" Will asked.

"Because Holly was what I wanted to be called when I was little, now that I have the opportunity to use it I am taking it, do you like that answer?" Will shrugged.

"Here they come Jack." I said as the Intercepter pulled up.

"It's Captain... er Holly." Jack said as he grabbed a rope, as did Will and I, just as the crew of the Interceptor came on board we swung off. I landed on my stomache while Will and Jack landed on their feet.

"Some bloody pirate I am." I muttered as I cut the ropes joining the two ships.

"Thank you Commadore! For helping us make way! We would have had a hard time with it by ourselves!" Jack praised. We all ducked as shots flew our way.

Once we had left port or bay, Will opened his mouth.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." he said giving Jack one of those I-know-you-know-something-that-I-want looks. Funny my cat gave me one of those looks once.

"Is that so?" Jack said, completly uninterested. Can ya blame him? I want to beat cursed pirate ass! Though it probably doesn't help with my aim or my lack of sword weilding skills.

"My father, Bill Turner? It was only after you learnt my name that you agreed to help, since thats what I wanted I didn't press the matter. I am not a simpleton Jack. You knew my father." Will concluded.

"Wonderful conclusion Will! It's like your Einstein himself!" I said clapping. Jack sighed as he face Will.

"I knew 'im. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner, everybody else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill. Good man. Good pirate, I swear you look just like him." Jack said as he attended to the wheel.

Will gained a stobborn face, rejecting the truth of his father.

"It's not true! My father was a merchant sailor, a good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"Ya know Will, I try to find one of those but it turns out they are a endangered species" I said with a smile, trying to avoid this subject.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scally wag." Jack said, matter-of-factly.

"My father was NOT a pirate." stupid men trying to solve fights by pulling out wepons. Oh. Yea I shouldn't be talking.

"Put it away son, it's not worth you getting beat again." Jack said, not bothering to turn around.

"You didn't beat me you ignored the rules of engagment, in a fair fight I'd kill you." I rolled my eyes. I seem to be doing that alot lately.

"Then how do you expect him to fight fair with that out look? I swear, it's a wonder Elizabeth likes you with those brain cells." I said only to recieve a shout of shock.

"Well lets reveiw the evidence aye? First with the 'You threatened Miss Swann" No! Who else was he gonna threaten? Mullroy? I doubt alot of people are falling head over heels to get him back. Then there was the 'Aye avast!' which indeed PROVES that you have limited brain cells about pirates. Now there is the fight fair, oi. it's a good thing your cute otherwise... well lets not go there." I said storming off to find something to do.

"A weird one she is." Jack said with a smile creeping onto his face. While Will was caught off gaurd Jack turned the wheel and within a second Will was dangling over the ocean.

"Now as long as your just hanging there. Pay attention. The only rules that matter are these: What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't but pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Me for example. I can let you drown, but I can't sail this ship into Tortuga all my meself and a girl who is delusional savvy? So. can you sail under the command of pirates. Or can you not?" Jack said swinging Will back over onto the ship and offered him the sword.

"I am under the command of Holy as well?"

"She has the guts and the determination to be a pirate and therfor is above you." Jack confirmed.

"Tortuga?" Will asked Jack just did that I'm-so-hot smile, Snap! Strike that.

"Tortuga." Jack said as I came up, hearing everything they had said.

"Tortuga."

-------------

Aloha!

I myself think Holly (As she will now be called but of course her name is still Gracelyn but her pirate name is Holly ) was pretty funny in this chapter, but I want to know what you think about her nice(?) wits. So reveiw please!

I thank me reveiwers as well! I love you guys!

UNC

Bella Bree


	5. Chapter 5: Reasons

Aloha! It's me again! I finally got up Sister's Story. And there is also a poll on my profile about this story. So spare a second for it? Thanks! Oh and Holly become abit brutal in this chapter. Brutal in words anyway. And I am typing this up at 12 am at night so please excuse the spelling errors.

-------------

It took us several days to reach Tortuga. Most of those hours I spent tormenting Jack for an hour then switch to Will, they each tried to hide when it was their turn. Will had actually cracked, even he tried to avoid me, finally he offered to teach me sword fighting lessons if I didn't bug him anymore, well those weren't his words more or less. Jack on the other hand was very much alot of fun to annoy.

"What what are you doing?" I would ask.

"Sailing a ship love." Jack replied

"Why not put it in auto-captain?"

"Because I am the auto-whatever."

"Well why does the sails move a ship?"

"Because... because.. it just does!"

"How does the wheel control the ship?"

"I never really think about it."

"Do you even know why your a idiot?"

"Because.. wait just a rum soaked second!" I snickered as his insulted face became a sort of revenge face?! Oh crap.I think my annoying Jack Sparrow days are over. I am serious. Wow. Thats a new one.

"William?" Jack called, his face twisted into what I would call a 'revenge smirk'. Will came up to where we were.

"Yes?" Will asked, noticing Jacks facial expression.

"What do you say we give Horror Holly a little payback for those wonderous hours?" Oh bloody crap. I started to back away, Jack and Will got one of those 'this is gonna be fun' looks. Geez! Karma has once again caught up with me.

"Will I stopped annoying you!" Will stopped as he saw the truth in this.

"But she still did for a while as well as almost chopping your arm off." Jack insisted.

"I hate you _Mr. Sparrow_!" I exclaimed, trying to weasle my way out of my predicement.

"It's captain, love" Jack said as he finally caught my wrist.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked. "Throw me to the sharks of Isla de Muerta? Throw a sword at me? Or worse. Make me suffer your 'funny' remarks."

"I was actually thinking about testing your sword fighting. Two on one." Jack said.

"You and me again Will? I can deal with that!" I said happily, knowing full well what he ment.

"Your so funny to think that way Holly." Jack said.

"Trust me I know." I said, unsheathing my sword. I was now backed against a railing with a rope attached to it. What is tied there? My eyes followed the rope and found a rather heavy looking weight. Might weigh more than me, judging by sight alone.

"Now gentlement, I wouldn't like this payback so I guess it's me to corner you." Will looked utterly baffed but Jack had followed my gaze on the rope and thankfully let my idea run its course. I grabbed the rope before chopping it's ties off, thankfully the weight was more than mine. I flew a few meters high before letting go and landing behind them. Before Will had figured out what was going on, his sword was on the ground. While Jack, he seemed most impressed, so he just left me to attend to the helm, the weight landed on the deck making a dent in the wood but not a hole thankfully.

"Very smart Holly, but don't rely on 'just happen to be there' objects. Often you have to fight out of those situations." Jack said, kind of teaching me in his own way. Think of it! Jack Sparrow! A teacher! Go on, think about it I dare you!

"Don't count on me listening to that advice. I listen to my gut... thought it usually leads to more trouble. Hm." I thought aloud. Jack seemed amused my my respose, but who really knows what goes on in his noggin? Maybe a little monkey banging cymbols together? Or is it a criminal mastermind? Probably both. Ha ha. A monkey clapping cymbol criminal. Funny. Anyway.

"Now tell my love about your history." he said with a smirk. I heaved the biggest sigh in all of history. I couldn't even remember the one I told Elizabeth.

"Well. Uh. I grew up in Asicalia." Oh VERY smart Gracelyn or Holly, which ever persona was making up this load of rubbish. I guessed it was Gracelyn. "Were I lived untill I was three years, eighty seven days and two hourse old." Jack raised an eyebrow. Couldn't blame him. "Well it was the day my mother died! So I added it up. So after three years, eighty seven days and two hours, my father abandoned me on a doorstep in uh... Perthia. Were I lived untill I was 13 then I came to Port Royal... trying to find someone. Then bing bang boom here I am trying to save a damsel." I finished off my history of lies. Jack looked even more amused then previously said.

"Love, if your gonna lie. At least make it remotely believable." Jack said.

"Fine, you want the truth? Okay then. Well I come from a place, a island, called Australia." Technically Australia wasn't even Australia yet. Not untill the late 1700's, but I couldn't exactly say 'Yea I live in a place that doesn't even exist yet, and its like 300 years from now where I come from. Oh and before I forget, your not real." I think that would be a reason to put me somewhere like a mental peoples place.

"I ne'ver 'eard of Australia." Jack said.

"It's very far away. like no place you have ever been before. Have you been to the Caspian sea?"

"Yes."

"The Caribbean?"

"Love, we're in the Caribbean."

"Aha! I remember where it is! The Tasman Sea! Australia is near there." Again, not a lie really.

"Okay, now tell me how you know what someone has done, and what they will say or do."

"I have a perfectly good reason for that." I said smiling before turning away to leave.

"And what good reason be that?" Jack said. My smile dissappeared.

"So close to getting away." I murmered, I put the smile back on like it was a mask kids put on for halloween.

"I knew because." I said pausing to think.

"Because?" Jack prodded.

"Because while it is a good reason, there is not a good reason for me to tell you. Therefor the reason can not be answered because there is a bad reason for me to tell you. Therefor good therefor must have a opposite so the good reason has a bad reason which somehow we have no managed to talk about." I said in hopes that it would confuse him for a few moments. It did. Jack opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking.

"Well if the bad reason can be a good reason in your case, a bad reason in my case, what about William's case?"

"Bad."

"Norrington?"

"Bad.

"Bootstrap?"

"Bad."

"Barbossa?"

"Bad."

"Why?"

"Simple."

"What?"

"Your men."

"Will isn't."

"Yea he is.

"What about females?"

"Bad too."

"Then who is it a good reason for?"

"Simple."

"Who?"

"Me."

"Why you?"

"Cause I actually know what the reason is."

"Can't I know the reason?"

"No."

"WHY?" Jack whined.

"Because it once again brings us to it being a bad reason for you to know the good reason I have for the question in question."

"Females." Jack said.

"Jack Sparrows." I answered in the same tone, mocking him. I looked at the horizon and saw the island known as Tortuga. Finally. Annoying people really passes time. I recommend it sometime, though annoy people who are:  
a) smaller and/or weaker (perferable both)

b) not in your inner circle of friends

By nightfall we had reached Tortuga. We, we meaning Jack, paraded around the dock while Will and I walked worringly behind him, wary of his...odd nature.

"It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the proliferous bouqet that is Tortuga. Savvy? Whaddya think?" Jack asked while I summed up the place that smelled of rum, gun powder and dirty pirates among other smells I would rather not have identified.

"It'll linger." Will said. Amazingly I wasn't able to come up with something that was funny in my own mind.

"Not a pirates life for me." I sung from that theme song of Pirates of the Caribbean. **I** thought it was funny.

"What a wonderful singing voice you have Holly." Will said smiling at me.

"If every town were like this one, no man would feel unwanted." Jack said as Scarlett noticed him and begun her walk to him.

"Unless of course your name happens to be Jack Sparrow. Watch." I told Will as Scarlett slapped Jack and stalked off.

"Not sure you deserved that? I am sure you did, I want to throw you some myself but then I would be stuck here in Tortuga." I hurridly said before Giselle waltzed right on up.

"'Ho was she?" Giselle said, nodding in Scarlett's direction before her eyes settled on mine. Oh somebody kill me now. "Who are YOU?" Giselle said is a discusted voice, as if challenging me. I accepted. I stepped forward infront of Jack.

"I'm Holly. Horror Holly. Foramlly known as Your Worst Nightmare, no it's not the one where you actually find a guy who sticks around." I said, my voice probably had venom in it. Giselle's hand was about to make contact with my face, but I caught her wrist.

"How this is what could happen in worst case senario. You try to slap a guy who is VERY angry and drunk. What would he do? He could easily reach for his pistol and bang you would be dead, all because of your position. Now I am not going to do this cause I am incredibly nice and I will give you tips okay? If your gonna hurt them, kick and/or punch, not slap, them somewhere where they can't block okay? I also don't recomend testing that on us, well, I'll be brutal. I could simply stick my foot behind you and bring it forward, knocking you down, defencless okay? Alright. Now I shall tell you this as well. I am a nice person, but I am in a bad mood at the moment. So yes. I thank you for your time Giselle and we shall leave you to your occupation." I said as Jack, Will and I walked past her and I released my grasp on her wrist. Jack looked proud. About what I did or that he didn't get slapped I wasn't sure. Will looked worried. Apparently he thought I had spent too much time with pirates.

"Would you have really tripped her?"

"Course not. That was a threat that was as empty as the cookie jar." I said giving Will a reassuring smile. "Though it was true about her position." I told him. While Will and I were talking, we had found Gibbs. Sleeping. Amoung pigs. I know I have seen the movie but still. Ew. Blah blah blah, sleeping man drinks while listening to man to did waking's proposition, that was for the smell yadda yadda yadda.

While we were walking to the tavern Gibbs was eyeing me carefully. He was analyzing me. Finally I spoke up without even looking at him.

"Mr. Gibbs, if you dare say I am bad luck or insult me in any way, you will regret it. The last person who insulted me almost got himself killed." Gibbs looked at Will and Jack, who nodded to tell him it was the truth. "And neither should you underestimate me. You will then of course make the wrong estimation. I also have the name 'Horror Holly' thanks to Jack." I finished. Gibbs once again looked to Jack who nodded again. I rolled my eyes. Stupid Gibbs.

We arrived at the tavern. Jack refused to let me in on the conversation. Yea, but it's not like I don't know what they are saying.

"Keep a sharp eye." Jack told us.

"Wanna play 'I spy'?" I asked Will.

"Whats that?" I explained the rules of the game. "So. I spy with my little eye, something beggining with...uh." I said, looking around the bar. Big choice. Drunk men, whores and rum. "C. something beggining with C." Will began to look around for that something.

"Lets just say it's a matter of leverage." We heard Jack say.

"Okay forget 'I spy', instead we are gonna be spies. Listen to what Jack says." I wispered. Jack was making 'subtle' movements toward Will and I.

"The girl?" Gibbs guessed. Jack shook his head. "The kid?" Ding ding ding! We have a winner!

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner." No, I didn't think last names actually ment they were related!

"Okay thats really all you need to hear. Anyway. Give up on 'I spy'?" I asked Will, He nodded. "Ceiling."

"You can't see that without looking up." I hear Jack say from behind me.

"I never said it was eye level." I said simply. I smirked at Jack. It's alot of fun to outsmart Jack. Though sometimes it proves difficult.

"Come on. Gibbs has a room. We're spending the night there." Jack informed us.

"Do we have to? Consider we found the dude with pigs." I whined. Who knew how smelly his room is. Jack gave me 'I am the boss so I make the choices' look. Bloody pirate. thinks he is SO smart doesn't he. I stuck my tounge out in my mature answer.

"Now Holly, don't make me make you spill the reason that then becomes a good or bad reason on whether to say the reason." Jack said. I opened and closed my mouth before submitting to the room. After five minutes of walking, we came to a building with several floors. We climbed up a flight of stairs and entered the 6th door to the right. Crap. One bed. One couch. One chair. One of us would have to sleep on the floor. It sure as hell wouldn't be me! Gibbs had already fallen asleep on the couch and Will snagged the chair. Jack's eyes met my own.

"I call dibbs on the bed!" I said jumping onto the bed. Jack protested as usual.

"Oi! I get the bed!"

"But us three would be on furniture and sleeping on the floor would prove your unique as captain. And you would be above us,in rank anyway." I said trying to convince Jack to use the floor.

"Nice try love. Tell ya what. You get the pillows and the blanket and I get the bed. Savvy?" I didn't think I would get a better offer so I snatched the pillows and anything he could use as a blanket. I am so smart. I got settled on the floor, not wanting to wake Gibbs and the floor looked more comfortable than the chair according to Will's face.

After what seemed like hours of tossing and turning I finally fell asleep. My spine will be out of alignment by morning.

Ouch.

-------------

Aloha again! I didn't like how Holly acted with Giselle but still. I don't control her. She controls herself! Anyway. I have started chapter 6 and it will be up soon but school is starting on Wednesday so I won;t be able to update as much -cries- so yes. Reveiw! They make me smile!

UNC

Bella Bree


	6. Chapter 6: Mocken

This chapter may be confusing. I think it is but just tell me D Thanks. This one is pretty short because I need to focus on maths (I am already slightly behind -la gaspe- and if I don't catch up that means no computer which means no updates.) I would prefer to do small updates rather than no updates for long periods of time.

------

I could seriously _kill _'Captain Jack Sparrow' but then the fangirls would create a hate site and start plotting ideas on how to revenge Jack. I really don't want millions of girls worldwide to hate me because, well, I have enough girls who hate me at high school. Anyway. I could seriously kill him. Want to know how he woke me up this morning? He chose the method he used on Gibbs last night. I started calling Jack every insult I knew while he just seemed to be ignoring me.

"You are one selfish selfish man Jack Sparrow! Making a _lady-"_ I almost scoffed at my own words. "get up via a bucket of water?! Bloody hell you selfish little twit, I don't care one rabbit about the stupid crew they can wait untill I get dressed now get out before I force you to!" I yelled at him, Will and Gibbs had already left. Jack rolled his eyes and left. I finally got up and began to get dressed, I found some clothes in the room, all black, Cursing every swear word I knew. After about five minutes I was down at the docks and almost everyone looked at me.

"What the hell do you all want? I was just rudely awakened." I said shooting my 'You are gonna be so dead when this is over' look at Jack, he was smirking at me! Well I guess wet hair along with slightly damp clothes does that. Jack began his inspection of the 'able bodied crew'. Will seemed to be doubtful. Can't blame him now can we? Jack walked up to Cotton and stopped.

"You sailor!" He exclaimed.

"He is a pirate dimwit." I told him, he eyed me carefully, warning me, before Gibbs told him his name was cotton, kind of reminds me of like the real cotton? I love that parrot too. I deceided to give the parrot a name. I chose the name Tobii. Kinda cool. Annnyyyway. In the meantime while I was thinking up a name for Tobii the parrot Jack had did that huge confusing line about courage and fortitude.

"MR COTTON! Answer man" Jack said, WAY to close to the mutes face.

"He's a mute sir-"

"I could have told you that" I said, receiving another warning glare from Jack.

"Poor devil had his tounge cut out. So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." I was temped to answer but I didn't want to be left behind on the rock of Tortuga. Jack then turned to Tobii and asked him the same question. Tobii promptly answered.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" Gibbs translated.

"Mostly we figure that means yes" I rolled my eyes, there was no way 'Wind in the sails' could be turned into 'yes'. Stupid pirates.

"'Course it does. Satisfied?" Jack asked Will but I answered anyway.

"Well you proved that they have been around you for too long. And its only been a few minutes!"

"Right missy, one more remark like that and Tortuga is where we part ways." I smirked at Jack, trying to tell him that it would only waste his time.

"And whats the benefit for us?!" A voice called which I recognised as Anamaria. Awesome. Jack walked down to the pirate who had talked and reluctantly took off her hat and plastered a smile on his face. Anamaria in turn slapped Jack across the face, his face was turned to me. Where I quickly slapped him as his face was now at Will.

"I suppose you didn't deserve those either?" He said easily.

"The first yes but the second was uncalled for." Jack said, straightening himself up and ignored me. Heh. Silent treatment I guess it had already been invented. Awesome game. I like it better when I am the one who is blocked out. Let the fun begin. I immediatly got in his way as much as possible.

"Hey Anamaria. You know. Jack here stole your boat. Yea I know. Shocked me too, well actually not really. Anyway, he says that he borrowed when he did infact steal it and had absolutley NO intention of bringing it back." I said facing Anamaria and Jack in turn, using my hands to ephasis my words. Jack was getting a look that said he wanted to draw that pistol and shoot me. Good.

"HAHA I WIN! YOU CAVED! I win the silent game!" I said laughing, falling to the ground in a fit of giggles. Everyone looked at me like I was a freak. I had no care in the world, finally I heaved myself up, wiping a tear from my eye and sighed. "Right I amma good." I said happily before turning to Anamaria "Please do continue." Anamaria nodded a thanks and returned her gaze to Jack.

"You stole my boat!"

"Actually-" Jack begun to say before being slapped again, I managed not to laugh. "I did in fact borrow no matter what the horror says. Borrowing without permission I call it." he finished looking slightly proud.

"I call it stealing. It is apparently punishable by law in Australia, America, uh...New Zealand and pretty much any country I think." I said using my incredible skills of geography. Jack had obviously forgotten about his earlier threat. Heh heh. Good.

"But you didn't return it!" Anamaria said. I once again threw (another) spanner into the gears.

"He also sunk it." I said simply. Anamaria's face took on a look of rage. While Jack's face looked hurt that I sold him out, I pushed regret into the thick abyss at the back of my mind with the rest of my 'pushed back' thoughts and shrugged.

"YOU SUNK MY BOAT?!" Anamaria said, raising her hand to strike Jack again but Will quickly interjected.

"You'll get another one." I sighed, I had to make Anamaria feel better just for Jack's sake otherwise BANG no story.

"That one." I said in a sad tone knowing that Jack was going to get even angrier at me. Wait a sec. I shouldn't even be feeling remorse. He woke me up in the worst way possible! I was still damp. My voice changed into one with cockyness. Jack looked at me with absolute rage, pure utter hatred.

"_**THAT**_ ONE?!" I nodded simply. And answered simply too.

"Yes. That one. Because the resulting in Anamaria getting dibbs on it makes her happy, which in turn makes us happy cause she won't be mad anymore. Get the picture?" Jack nodded, his anger withering away. Great, he ain't angry at me anymore. Well not really.

"Aye, that one. What say you?" Jack said to Anamaria and the crew. They all yelled 'aye' together and begun to row back out to the ship. Gibbs waltzed up to Jack.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir. Especially this lass." he said eyeing me much more carefully then last night. I eyed him right back.

"It's far worse not to have them. As for Holly. She comes because she and I have an accord. And I can not break it as much as I would love to." Jack answered, looking at me.

"Not my fault your stupid." I said before I walked off to find Anamaria.

"Not my fault your stupid." Jack mimicked behind me. He wispered something about him being Captain Jack Sparrow before climbing into another rowboat, I had no choice but to climb into his one as well. Bloody hell.

"Well Jack, how about this. Do you know what a..." I thought for a moment. "...mocken is?" I said with a smile playing on my lips. Jack shook is head. "Okay want to agree to one?" Say yes, say yes, say yes.

"What is it?" Jack asked. Damnit. I was hoping he wouldn't.

"Well it's uh... a pact made by two people agreeing to something but with benefits." I said, knowing Jack would think it the wrong way.

"Right love. I agree to this mocken." He said stretching out his hand which I shook in turn. My seriousness faded as a cheesy smiled spread like a wild fire across my face.

"AHA! You fell for it!" Jack looked at me with curiosity.

"Fell for what." his voice sounded stern, opposite to his face.

"I know have rights to mock you in anyway shape or form." I said gleefully. "But I will only use them when nessicary to kick your butt into gear or if I am bored."

"You said it was with benifits!" he whined.

"I never said the benefits were benefits for you." I said. Jack pouted defeated. "Hey I still said I wouldn't use them alot. But hey Jack, no hard feelings?" I said holding out my hand again. He thought about it for many moments this time and finally shook it.

"Today is forgotten." He said simply as we reached the ship.

------

The storm had arrived, rain pelting down through the sky and the water falling over the ship and into the ocean, the ocean thought it was best to return the water we had given it so it threw water onto the deck. I ran up to Jack (tripping and slipping almost eight times on the way in case your wondering)

"JACK! Shouldn't we drop canvas?!" I yelled to him. I was just quoting, I had no idea what it ment to be honest.

"She can hold abit longer!" He said as rain dripped off his hat in a steady stream. I swear, how he didn't loose his footing was beyond me. Right on que, I slipped over for the ninth time and slid to the side of the ship and absolutley gave myself a black out. Last thing I remember was water rushing forward to meet me. I then passed out.

------

Ya pretty short it its still something SOOOO sorry for not updating but Jack Sparrow (who is now officially a imaginary friend of mine yet I don't own him) kept annoying me to update so I eventually CHUCKED aside my homework and rushed to my computer to type up chapter six, so thank Jack. Oh and Holly (who has always been in my head) said that if you have any questions for her just send them in with reveiws and I shall point my (plastic) sword at her untill she answers D

Okay now for my incredibly cool and rhymy sign off.

UNC

Bella Bree


	7. Chapter 7: Barbossa

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC and and of the characters in it. I really only own Holly and the parts that are not in the movie.

I am so sorry I haven't updated, I have been writing and school got overwelming so I worked through that first, so therefor my stories had to take a back seat. In this chapter we are introduced to Holly's Inner Voice. Italics are her Inner Voice.

Enjoy this chapter!

**Important Authors Note: **Even thought I am not nearly half way through this story I am thinking of a sequel. Reveiw and tell me if you think I should (cause I have already written the first chapter of the sequal even though I havn't written this story yet o.0)

--

Oh. My. Gosh.

I can't believe I passed out! Oh yes the great (well not really) Horror Holly passed out. My gosh. Anyway.

I opened my eyes and found Jack's brown ones watching me. Okay maybe not really watching but still. He was sitting at his desk. Does that count as watching?

"Uh. Hi. Jack." I said to him as he smiled.

"Good your awake Holly, we have arrived at Isla de Meurta. Go on deck and help Mr. Gibbs and William." He ordered before leaving. Sigh. Do no pirates understand the word 'please'?

_Holly's got a boyfriend!_

Oh no, not you again. I thought I got rid of you!

_No you only knocked me out for a few years. So I see you managed to get yourself transported into a movie. What will I do with you girlie?_

Really? I'm in a movie? Gosh I thought my neighbourhood had gotten a makeover.

_Don't give me cheek._

You sound like Snape there.

_I had alot of time to practise over the two years you knocked me out for THANK YOU VERY MUCH._

Sorry. It's not my fault I have no baseball skills.

_And what does that have to do with running into a wall?_

We were playing baseball.

_You ran in the wrong direction!_

So? Anyway shut up! I need to concerntrate.

_Yea. Concerntrate of Jack._

Shush.

_She_ began to sing a piraty version of 'Sittin in a tree'. I managed to shut _her _up and ran on deck. Will was just asking Gibbs about what Jack used for rope. Jack appeared behind them.

"Human hair. From my back." he said, I chose then to make my presence known.

"He doesn't have any back hair." I informed them, using the incredible knowledge I had earned from POTC3.

"How would you know that lass?" Gibbs questioned. Damn.

"Well he wouldn't now would he?" I said defensivly. "What is this? Law and Order?" I was quite proud to hold my own against a (unintelligent) pirate.

"Miss Holly, Mr Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack interupted. Sigh. Here we go. Time to see the dude who would try and kill us. Can you not sense my enthusiasm?

"Capt'n what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked Jack, who thought for a split second before answering.

"Keep to the code." he said as she ushered me into a rowboat.

"Oooh, scary" I muttered. Will then climbed in and then Jack. After being lowered and we were about a little more than half way there, guess what happend? I got bored.

"I spy something begining with S." I said.

"Sea." Will said immediatly, he had really caught on to this game.

_No kidding._

Shush.

"Yes your turn." Will picked the sea as well.

"I spy with my little eye, something begining with S." I said.

"Sea." Will said again.

"Suprisingly no." I said. He kept trying to guess but I shushed him when we entered the cave a good ten minutes later. After Will's lantern shone on a old skeleton he turned to Jack and I (who -un-fortunatly just **had** to sit like right next to me)

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked.

"Pirates code. Any man who falls behind. Is left behind." Jack answered rather evilly.

"We can see that." I told him.

"No heros among thieves aye?" Will said blandly.

"You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga …and you're completely obsessed with treasure." Jack added to the list, noting Wills gaze at the gold reflected in the water.

"Thats not true! I am not obsessed with treasure." Will argued as the two dragged the boat onto the shore, with me still inside it. Will offered me a hand out while Jack begun to climb.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." Jack said.

"No of course not there are diamonds, rubys, saphires too!" I said smiling. "But on a more serious note. Treasures that don't even have a price for they are indeed, priceless." I finished, climbing up after Will.

Oh gosh, how annoying is Barbossa's voice? The time has come, man has proved his mettle, whose blood must yet be repaid. Blah blah blah who cares? Barbossa kicked the chest lid off and that was when Jack conviced Will to stay there.

"Come Holly." he said to me as snuck away.

"I am not some dog!" I wispered harshly. I followed anyway, it was seconds later that I got hit in the head. Man did it hurt. I was suprised I wasn't killed.I wasn't knocked out but I was very dizzy. Jack soon fell as well.

"Sorry Holly, but you would have gotten in the way. As for you Jack. I am not going to be your leverage." Will's voice said. I felt my eyes close. It felt like only minutes later that I was dragged to my feet and shoved to Jack. Bugger. Jack caught me and I steadied myself as we were surrounded.

"You know. I had a dream like this once..." I began before I was so rudely interupted.

"Shut up." Pintel said, cocking is pistol.

"Oh really? Well bring it on cause I say..." Pintel was too late to shoot cause I had already yelled.

"PARLAY! BARBOSSA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Barbossa heard alright and came trudging though the pirates.

"By the powers thats one pair o' lungs ye 'ave lass." he said to me. Oh the feathered hat. When were the fashion police when you need them? Sure they are there when your wearing a feather boa and cargo pants together, but when there is a feathered hat? No where.

"What did you say 'bout me hat?" he said, I had gotten so far with my internalisation. Lucky he had turned to Jack.

"How in the blazes did you get off that island? And manage to find a useless girl?" Barbossa said, pistol pointing at me.

"I seem to be having alot of pointy and/or things that can hurt me pointed at me lately. Swords, bayonnettes, pistols, oars. The list goes on. Basketballs, cricket balls..." I said trailing off. "Anyway don't you have a bone to pick with him?" I said pointing to Jack. Barbossa took this into consideration and lowered the pistol. Awsome. I win again.

"When you left me on that god forsaken spit of land you forgot one important thing. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said.

"Well. I won't be making that mistake, _again_. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa asked the crew. Agreement arose from them before waiting for his instructions.

"Kill 'em." he said. Pintel immediatly put a smile on his face as he pointed his pistol at me once more. Geez it seems alot of people hate me. I can't imagine why. Jack seemed unfazed by the other forty pistols or whatever pointed at him.

"The girls blood didn't work did it?" he asked. Barbossa stopped and rolled his eyes before turning back to us.

"Hold yer fire! You know whose blood we need." he said to Jack.

"We know whose blood you need. Now don't be killin' us cause we both won't walk if the other were to get a hole through the head or body or whatever." I said almost warningly.


	8. Chapter 8: Overboard

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa said. When you think about it it does seem abit unfair.

_Don't defend the bad guy!_

He dies in the end anyway!

_Good point. But don't defend him or I'll make your life miserable._

Can't wait.

ANYWAY.

"No. Of course not that wouldn't be a fair trade! We expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching us sail away on my ship and then we'll shout the name back to you. ." I said with a smile.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Barbossa said pretty much repeating what he had said a few seconds ago. I rolled my eyes.

"Out of the two-" I coughed. "You don't count cause you have never been a captain." he told me.

"Fine well you won't count when I talk about bitches in high school." I said to him. Jack sighed but continued on. Oh believe me Jack will regret the day you exclude me.

_omg. Your gonna kill Jack!_

Will not.

_Will too!_

If I kill Jack then there can't be Dead Mans Chest can there.

_True that._

Duh.

"-I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." Jack said as he bit into the apple. "Funny ol' world, innit?" Barbossa glared with a bit of a... um... not really a smile but a taunted smile... I guess.

"Captain, we're comin' up on da Interceptor." the Bo'sun said as he entered. He kinda reminds me of the dude in Stargate. Anywho I totally followed Barbossa topside with Jack the Monkey and Jack at my heels. As soon as I was on deck I hid underneath the stairs. And Jack was stupid enough to get himself in trouble...again.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Jack told Barbossa, getting in the way of Barbossa's telescope.

"Now you see, Jack , that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl . People are easy to search when they're dead. Lock him in the brig." As Jack was dragged away he spotted me. He mouthed to me.

"You better come and get me." I nodded but then disregarded it since he would get out anyway.

Within the next few minutes Barbossa had the sweeps and the guns ready. From my spot under the stairs that leads up to the helm I could see the Interceptor throwing like everything but the guns and themselves overboard. Soon the ship had turned on it's side.

"They're clubhaulin'! Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars!" Barbossa yelled. I mentioned before about his horrible voice. I ran to the other side of the ship and hid under those stairs because to be honest. I don't want to be blown to kingdom come since I had previously been on the side the Intercepter was on.

"Fire!"

"Fire all!" I heard Elizabeth and Barbossa yell at the top of their lungs.

"Raise yer colors ya bloomin cockroaches! Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board! Blast all to carcasses, men! to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!" Barbossa yelled. Now normally I would have made a comment on the idioticness of that but since I was in stealth mode I didn't. Just then Jack appeared.

"You said you would get me!" he scolded me.

"Well you did get out. Now, argue with me later. For now how about we just get over onto the intercepter?" Jack opened his mouth before closing it and nodding in agreement. He went to the side rail and grapped a rope that someone had just swung on.

"Thanks very much." he said as I pretty much grapped another.

"Normally I would correct such a gramatically incorrect sentence but since your the one who needs to save me if anything goes wrong, I won't." I told him, before jumping off the Pearl and onto the Intercepter.

"Ha ha! I made it! Woah!" I said falling down. "Strike that." Jack actually landed behind me. "Men, think they can do everything." I mumbled as Jack returned Gibb's thing which has to much liquid universally possible as it defies the laws of space. Don't ask me how I know that because I wasn't paying that much attention in school that day. Jack and I both went to help Elizabeth, Jack nodded at me and grabbed the guys hand and pulled him back to face us.  
"Thats not very nice. Nor very becoming of a...what gender are you?" I asked him as Elizabeth like totally wacked him really hard.

"Where's the medallion?" I heard Jack ask Elizabeth but I was already trying to get Will out.

"Will! I swear you have some mind to try and knock me out young man!" I yelled at him as I was trying to remove the mast the have fallen on top of the grate.

"Holly?! What are you doing here?" he asked me I gave him my 500,000 dollar smile.

"Saving you apparently after you tried to kill me!"

"Fine I owe you." He said rather calmly given his current situation.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled to him.

"Okay he is right there hunny." I asked, rubbing my ears.

"Elizabeth!" Will called back.

"Seriously. I talk with him normally but soon its all yelling, seriously it's just great. I was looking towards the Black Pearl when I saw Jack the monkey.

"MONKEY!" I yelled as I ran after him with Jack in front of me. Barbossa already had the medallion.

"Damn it." I cursed.

"T'is not very kind of a lady to say such words." Barbossa told me.

"Well learn grammer and we'll talk. Yea suck on that!" I told him. He ignored me as usual.

"Why thank ye Jack." he said.

"Your welcome." Jack the Person said.

"Not you, we named the monkey Jack."

"How very fitting." I commented. Jack gave me a look.

"You don't seem very supportive of me." Jack said.

"Well you seem to survive on pure luck not just cause your 'Captain Jack Sparrow'" I told him while he liked hurt but shrugged it off.

Whats really weird is I don't even remember being tied up. Which had somehow happend.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters." Pintel said. I laughed at that.

"Wha's so funny?" he asked me angrily.

"Considering your guts are very long like longer than a meter, you must have a pretty fat leg to want all our guts for your garter." I told him. I heard Elizabeth giggle beside me. And apparently action always seems to follow Jack as at that moment the Intercepter blew up.

"Will! You've got to stop it! Stop it!" Elizabeth said as she went crazy bitch on Barbossa, who caughter her and was kinda scary.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." he told her as he pushed her to the crew and they were really wanting Elizabeth because they were pushing and shoving to touch Elizabeth.

"Uh. Ew. This is not a nice scene." I told myself.

"Barbossa! She goes free." Will yelled as he heaved himself on deck and points a pistol at Barbossa.

"Whats in your head boy?"

"A peanut?" I suggested.

"Maybe. And we can't die." Barbossa said.

"You can't. I can." he said as he turned the gun on himself. I decided it had been too long since I made a good comment. So. In true Holly nature, I pleaded.

"God Will! Don't be a suicide!" I yelled probably losing my sanity with laughter.

"Huh?" pretty much everyone else went.

"You just have to be watching the news to get it." I told him as focus returned to Will and Barbossa.

"Who are you?" Barbossa said with a quizical look on his face.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch." Jack said. I actually managed to hold back my laughter.

"My name is Will Turner . My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will said, which was way over dramatic. Ragetti said his pitiful line which made probably no one laugh in the theatre.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker." Will said. Again with the dramatic.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will yelled.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

"You owe me one William Turner!" I yelled at him.

"And Holly! Holly goes free as well. A-a-an-and the crew. The crew are not to be harmed." Will said.

"Will you idiot!" I called at him.

"Agreed." Barbossa said quickly before I could tell him anything.

"Oh Holy Frig." I sighed. "Get ready Elizabeth. Do you know how to swim?"

"Of course." she told me.

"Good." I said.

Who wants free swim?! Oooh ooh I do I do! Just not in 75 of the earth's surface! Soon Elizabeth and I were lined up at the plank, we just were not on it yet.

"The sooner I jump into shark infested waters the better. These guys haven't showered in forever!" I winged to Elizabeth who kept a stony face.

_Yea she sucks._

Does not.

_Does too._

Aren't you supposed to agree with me?

_Not always._

Damn it.

"Go on Poppet! Walk the plank!" Pintel said to Elizabeth who turned around to face Barbossa, who wanted to see Elizabeth in an undecent manner and used a pathetic excuse.

"It goes with your black heart." Elizabeth said as she pushed the dress to Barbossa.

"Well if he is dead then he shouldn't really have one." I said putting a thumb and index finger to my chin. "These are life's great questions."

"Just jump Elizabeth! I'll be right behind you." I said to Elizabeth as the Bo'sun decieded that she had taken to long and personally threw her off the ship, how nice.

"I really hoped it wouldn't come to this. We could have been great friends!" I said to the crew as I shooed them away as she climbed onto the plank, looking much braver than I felt. "Well really we wouldn't because I like people who shower and have personal hygiene." I said as I walked towards the edge of the plank backwards.

"I will say the infamous line now. You will always remember the day that you maroon Horror Holly!" I said as I turned and jumped off the ship, diving head first into the water.

--

A/N: Like it? I am so sorry I have not updated, I apolagise/beg for forgivness, school got out of hand then home got out of hand, plane trips cancelled ect. ect.

I am also thinking about doing all three POTC films and then might go onto another era cough Avatar: The Last Airbender cough Watcha think?

Almost 1000 hits! Instead of my usual signoff, I will do a (possibly) familar one.

Who am I? Thats a secret I'll never tell.

You know you love me, xoxo

Bella Bree


	9. Chapter 9: Born to Try

"Thats the second time I've had to watch that man sail away on my ship." Jack said.

"You get yourself into this mess." I told him, almost laughing at our situation which he saw.

"You think this is funny?! We are going to die here!" He said angrily at me.

"You have to laugh at everything life throws at you. I would have laughed if someone told me I would be here." I said as I collasped on the sand and began laughing. Soon I heard Elizabeth giggling and soon fell beside me, laughing.

"Even though things are bad Jack, you can't stumble through life with a negative outlook." I said as I calmed down.

Holly's Life Lessons 101. How great!

"I'd rather rum." he said gruffly.

"Stupid bleak pirate." I said as I began to lie on my back and put my hand over my eyes. I heard Elizabeth get up and follow Jack and I didn't really expect myself to follow. I already knew what was happening. What alot of people don't know about me is that I am actually a good singer (or so I have been told) so to pass the time I began to sing.

"_Doing everything that I believe in_

_Going by the rules that I've been taught_

_More understanding of what's around me_

_And protected from the walls of love_

_All that you see is me_

_And all I truly believe_

_That I was born to try_

_I've learned to love_

_Be understanding_

_And believe in life_

_But you've got to make choices_

_Be wrong or right_

_Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like_"

Hours later Elizabeth and I were singing 'Born to Try' around the fire, Jack soon couldn't resist the sound of the melody and joined in in his own merry way. Well actually it was a piraty way.

Elizabeth began her whole seducing thing which actually worked despite the song difference. I love messing up plot lines. Soon Jack was knocked out and I was pretending to be asleep. Elizabeth got up quite loudly.  
"Should have been quieter." I said to her, my back facing her.

"Well your supposed to be asleep." she retorted.

"And your supposed to sneak past people if you don't want people to catch you." I said as I got up and snuck over to her.

"Now come on we have alot of work to do before the night is long gone to the winds of the past." I have been in this time period too long. Or studied old english too much.

We began picking up all the rum and putting it in one pyramid shape near the trees and putting the food there as well (minus the parts I ate). Believe it or not it took us all night to do just that. I used my awsome survival skills(z) to start a fire. The explosions started and Jack woke up.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" Jack shouted, waving wildly at us.

"Course the rum is not gone. It's being digested." I told him.

"Yes the rum is gone." Elizabeth continued.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked.

"Cause you drank it? And it's burning?" I suggested.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" Elizabeth said on her rant to Jack.

"But WHY is the rum gone?" Jack persisted.

"Just wait. There will be a ship on the horizon soon Jack." I said, saying Elizabeth's line in moden terms.

Jack began to stalk off.

"May as well get some rest if we are going to be chucked onto a boat soon." I said as I took up the position I had when I began singing the day before, one hand over my eyes and the other on the sand.

--

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth insisted to her father.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" the govenor said to his daughter.

"Then we condemn him to death." Elizabeth told him in a dealthy tone.

"The boy's fate is regretable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!" Elizabeth insisted, almost crossing the border of 'Tantrum'.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." Jack began.

"Don't then." I told him as I turned my head to him. He continued anyway.

"The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl . The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean , mate. How can you pass that up?"

"Cause he is the Commodore." I said to Jack.

"Indeed. And by remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington said.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." Elizabeth said, running after Norrington. I lost intrest for the next few minutes until I heard a familiar name.

"As for you Miss Blue-" Norrington began before Elizabeth began to speak.  
"Please James, she helped me find you, please let her stay with me." she said. Norrington agreed much to his dismay.

--

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush." Norrington said as Jack began to speak, he really should stop doing that.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. Holly and I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh? What do you have to lose?"

"Lives?" I whispered harshly into Jacks ear.

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of." Norrington said, having not heard me.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." Jack said as Norrington agreed and within ten minutes Jack and I were rowing a boat into the cave.

--

A/N: I know it's short but I decieded short frequent chapters will be okay. Please reveiw guys. It really makes my day.

I decieded I will go ahead with the Avatar sequal. Do you think I will be stretching the Journal series to far?

By the way I do not own the song, it is called 'Born to Try' by Delta Goodrem, Aussie princess of pop.

Reveiw reveiw reveiw!

UNC

Bella Bree


	10. Chapter 10: The End?

Jack and I made our way through the crowd.

"Excuse us, pardon me. Take a shower, you stink." I said as Barbossa became aware of our presence.

"Jack!" Will yelled.

"S'not possible." Barbossa said as a look of horror swept over his face, let me tell you it was really funny.

"Not probable." Jack and I said.

"For you see nothing is impossible all things have a likeliness of certainty of an action that may or may not happen. Even if the probability is not likely it is still a certain amount of likely." I said as I relised what I had said sounded really confusing. "The point is. S'not impossible." I said impersonating Barbossa quite terribly.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked us.

"She's on the Dauntless, with a mild likeliness of being killed. Though for the moment she is most likely to be safe." I said.

"Just like I promised. She is all set to marry Norrington, just like she promise. Holly has kept to her mocken just like she promised. And you get to die for Elizabeth just as you promised, so we are all men of our word really... except for Elizabeth and Holly, who are in fact women." Jack said.

"Shut up! Your next!" Barbossa said as he leaned in to cut Will's throat.

"Ya don't wanna be doing that." I told him.

"No I really think I do." Barbossa said to me.

"Your funeral." Jack said.

"Literally!" I added. Barbossa sighed and stood up straight again.

"Why don't I want to be doing that?" Barbossa said.

"'Cause the HMS Dauntless, pride of the royal navy, though I don't see how cause it is really an ugly ship, if floating just offshore. Waiting for you to blow your puny brains out." I said, using hand motions as I spoke.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" Jack said.

Since I doubted I would be staying I didn't comment which was really a miracle.

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp." Barbossa said almost spitting in Will's face.

"By all means go ahead." I said as Jack picked up the coins. "Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance. After you kill Norrington's men every last one." I said as Jack flipped the others into the chest except that one that somehow disappears. Movie magic folks.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you two learned my name." Will accused us.

"Sure. Okay, you think that." I said.

"Yeah." Jack said at the same time.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa said.

"Fifteen." Jack replied.

"Forty."

"Twenty five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one, Commodore." Jack finished negotiating with a hand shake.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack ordered, then realised he shouldn't have. "Apologies. You give orders." he said.

"Gents, take a walk." Barbossa said after a smile (What the? He can smile?) at Jack.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked.

"I am pretty sure a boat is not a walk Jack." I said as I went over to play with treasure like a kid in a candy store.

A good ten minutes later of silence Barbossa finally broke the silence.

"I must admit, Jack , I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

"No kidding." I mumbled. "You would never think a fully grown man would sing songs an eight year old sings." I said smiling at the memory of Jack singing Born to Try. At this point I took my sword out and pretended to examine it.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly, stupid." Jack said.

"Right Will?" I asked laughing as Jack threw Will a sword and Jack fought Barbossa leaving Will and I a pirate each to fight.

"So this was the plan all along?" Will asked me as we were fighting near each other.

"Sure. I guess. Some things didn't work out the way they were planned but it still got us here." I told him. I saw Jack turn into a skeleton out the side of my eye. Minutes later Will and I were still fighting our assigned pirates.

"Holly! Look out!" Will yelled at me as I moved out of the way and a sword came at me. I now had two pirates to fight.

"Go fight Will, he's the one you need bound." I told one of them and he saw reason and took off to fight Will as well.

"Hey!" Will yelled at me.

"Your the better swordsman!" I called back.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" the pirate yelled at my face.

"Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset." Elizabeth said as she knocked the pirate to the ground with the heavy gold staff.

"And sit through a two hour maths lesson." I added as both Elizabeth and I rushed to help Will.

"What side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked.

"At the moment?" Will asked as they looked at Skeleton Jack. I left the Pirate kabab to Will and Elizabeth and I soon heard an explosion.

"Come on curse lifting time!" I said to Will, who began climbing the treasure mountian, Jack threw his coin after cutting his hand, and I began to help Elizabeth get out of harms way, even though getting out of there would require putting her in harms way. Barbossa soon pointed his pistol at us. For some odd reason I froze, even after all those times I had pistols pointed at my face. So I did what I could. I waved at Barbossa as a gun shot sounded through the cave.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa said to Jack.

"He didn't waste it." Will said, drawing attention to him and the chest as the last coins were added to the collection. Barbossa quickly checked his wound and saw the blood escaping.

"Lovely." I said as I poked my tounge out in disgust.

"I feel...cold." Barbossa said as he fell into the treasure, dead.

"Yay!" I shouted. "We won!" I said as I ran over to the treasure and got a sapphire bracelet I had seen earlier and slipped it onto my wrist.

"Thats my reward." I said triumphantly.

--

Jack and I were searching through the treasure to see what we could find. Elizabeth and Will were having that talk. Elizabeth quickly went to the boat. I walked while Jack swaggered over to Will.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it. Now, if you'll be so king, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship." Jack said as he began to walk to the boat.

"Don't worry Will. She'll come round." I told him. "Though you are one stupid one." I laughed as I linked arms with him and dragged him to the boat.

Jack realised the Black Pearl wasn't there and would have to go to Port Royal with us.

"I'm sorry Jack." Elizabeth said to him.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Jack said. He didn't speak for the rest of the ride back to the Dauntless.

As soon as the four of us stepped onto the ship, Will, Jack and myself were grasped and held infront of Norrington and the Govenor.

"Please at least let Holly and Will go, they were only trying to help." Elizabeth pleaded with her father once more. The govenor sigh and asked me to curtsey and asked me to talk to him like I would in their society. I sighed as well. I curtsied as well as I could.

"Good Morning Govenor Swann, how do you do today? I trust your day has been pleasant." I said in my politest tone. The Govenor seemed to be pleased and agreed to grant both Will and I clemency.

--

By the end of the week we were back in Port Royal and Jack was about to be hanged. I had been living with Will since we arrived in Port Royal, and so we had plenty of time to think about the plan of escape. Will and I both arrived at the Fort and snuck our way over to Elizabeth.

"Governor Swann . Commodore. Elizabeth . I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." Will said as he left.

"Now that is sweet. By the way, keep a feathered eye out." I said to Elizabeth as I followed Will, concealing my sword by a cape. Elizabeth finally got what I ment when she noticed Cotton's parrot and pretended to faint again.

"Move!" Will and I shouted as Will threw his sword onto the trapdoor, giving Jack something to stand on while I quickly ran up and cut the rope. Jack cut the rope around his wrists. We all began running to the tower, fighting off any of Norrington's men as Jack and Will did a front roll.

"Show offs." I sighed as we made it to the Tower before we were surrounded. I silently cursed

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." Norrington said to Will. "But of course I expected one from you." He said to me.

"Aw. I'm flattered." I said sarcastically.

"On our return to Port Royal , I granted you both clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Govenor Swann said as he arrived onto the scene.

"And a good man." Will said.

"Crazy, but good." I added.

"If all we have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least our consciences will be clear." Will said.

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington said. "And you as well Blue."

"Our place is right here. Between you and Jack." I replied. Elizabeth joined us at this moment.

"As is mine." she said.

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down!" Govenor Swann yelled and the weapons were lowered.

"So this is where your heart truly lies then?" Norrington asked Elizabeth, slightly stuttering.

"It is." Elizabeth nodded.

"Dude, it's always been with him." I told Norrington. Jack noticed Tobii at that time and decieded it's better to get out while the gettings good.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this.I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically? I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Elizabeth, it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will, nice hat. Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that" Jack said before he fell over the battlements.

"Some things never change." I said.

"Okay my good-bye. Norrington. Yeah sorry to say but you suck. Yeah the truth hurts. Will, ha ha. Yeah, try to improve your IQ while were gone. Elizabeth, uh, nice with the corset thing in the cave I guess. Oh and improve stealth mode skills." I smiled at the new couple who smiled at me.

"Well. Today is the day you will always remember as that day that Holly told the truth!" I said as I turned around and jumped into the water. Jack was near by.

"I'll see you soon Jack!" I yelled to him, he smiled and waved after abit of confusion that I wasn't coming. I then shut my eyes and felt the cool water around me as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I was on my bed.

"Was that all a dream?" I asked myself. On my wrist I saw the sapphire bracelet and smiled. I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time I set foot on Port Royal. I also knew that my journal would be full by the time I recorded all the events. And thats where I am now. Writing this. Don't be sad. Because there is one good thing. Time to go shop for another journal.

-FIN-

A/N: Thats the end of Gracelyn's journals everyone! At least for now. Don't worry. Holly will be back.

After abit of a break (about a week or so I guess.) Please leave some reveiws for this.

Thanks for all the wonderful reveiws it made me smile alot. I am glad you all liked Holly so much. I am seriously not that funny in real life.

Till Next Journal!

Bella Bree


End file.
